Ruins
by levheichou
Summary: She was so ruinously beautiful. It left him to pieces and all that hold him together were her legs and her arms and the little sounds that left her mouth and creeped into his ear. / Explicit sexual content.


**A little request I got on tumblr! I hope you like it! Fave & Review are the best thing on this planet.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything here**

* * *

"You are doing this on purpose!"

"Yes, of course. Because I have nothing else to do but to bully a stupid brat."

"He is not a stupid brat!"

"Tch."

Levi leaned against the table in his office, crossing his arms and looking at Mikasa - who was very much agitated - with apathetic eyes. It wasn't the first time she was bugging him about Eren. Because everything with her was about that brat - he had learnt that much. They were training regulary for more than two years now and even though he could see how her raw skills were shaping into real talent and controlled potential, he knew she only did it for him. She had told him their story before. He knew what the brat did for her and why she joined him in the military and also why she was now here in the Scouting Legion. It was such a waste because she would drop everything as soon as Eren would die and in this world, everything was possible. Even he, "humanity's strongest" could die within hours. That's how the cookie crumbled nowadays.

Levi watched how her fists tightened and he turned around with a sigh. "Leave me alone, Ackerman. You can shitstorm around my office another day."

But she wasn't going to leave and he knew it. He knew she would stomp towards him - loud and without all the grace she had when she was fighting - and grab his wrist to turn him around. And he hated that he would have to look up to look her straight in the eyes.

Of course she stepped forward and was about to do exactly that, but he was Corporal Levi afterall, and so he moved away his arm, out of her reach, stepped aside and grabbed her wrists instead. He pushed her into the table, so she would almost sit on it and leant into her. "What the fuck do you expect from me now, huh? Do you want me to apologize, Ackerman? Eren picked up a fight with Kirschtein - again - and they both broke a fucking table." Her eyes hardened and and she averted them, looking at his cravat instead of his face. "So, do you want me to pat them and say "Good Boys"? For their stupid, immature behavior which they cannot lay down even though we have more goddamn problems than the boy-fight those two have?" He put his hands onto the table so Mikasa was between his arms now and now she actually sat down and now he was taller, able to stare her down. She still stared at his cravat.

"And that's the reason why I slapped both of them and why they have to spend their freetime with horse shit. Trust me, I don't get a kick of punishing brats. I don't roll that way. So stop pissing me off."

Mikasa finally looked up and they both stared at each other for a long period of time. She hardly ever heard him talk that much. Maybe he eventually just errupted because she kept coming in everyday to complain about this and that. Maybe, even when they trained, she would just urge him to better treat her adoptive brother right.

It was odd how she had to look up to him now and how cornered she felt between his arms but the latter one wasn't really a foreign feeling for her since he kept pinning her down almost every day in training. Every day she would end up beneath him and he would linger for a while before pushing himself up, calling an end to the session und leave without looking back to her. She would just stay on the ground for some moments, trying to ease her heavy breaths and to cool down because for some reason all the blood in her body would strom into her cheeks everytime. It was irritating and annoying.

And just like now, she felt how he lingered above her and her cheeks were burning up yet again.

"What is it, Ackerman? Nothing to say? You probably noticed how stupid you must have acted now."

It brought her back to the here and now and she didn't know why but he pissed her off with everything he just said. She wasn't even in the right and she knew it and that made her even more mad.

"You know what? Just- ugh!" She pushed away his arms and stood up again, now hovering over him and not the other way round, their faces dangerously close. "Shut up!"

One of his eyebrows rose and he almost smirked at her words. _Adorable_. "Wow, great comeback, Ackerman. Why don't you just leave, huh?"

She put her hands on his chest and started to push, trying to dramatically smack him against the wall and storm out or something. Unfortunately he didn't even move a little bit. Damn him and his strong muscles and stand.

"I really, really hate you." She bit out and decided to leave now for good.

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed both of her wirst now, pulling her to him so they were only inches apart. "Really?" He asked.

Even though she was taller than him and had to look down, she felt so small and without any stand as his grip tightened around her wrists until it almost hurt. "Yeah," she almost breathed and with that he pushed her back onto the table now, pinning her down like he always did it and his mouth crashed onto hers. First she tensed up at the sudden contact but only after a few seconds she felt how he let go of her wrists and cupped her face instead and she melted against the surprisingly soft touch, while his lips were rough and she could still feel the strong pressure of where his hands had held her before.

She started to move her lips and one of his hands tightened around her chin, moving her face up, while she other went into her hair and he painfully grabbed some of her locks.

"Show me how much you really hate me," he whispered as he stopped almost attacking her lips. Instead he moved onto her neck and the Corporal wasn't even a little bit gentle with her but she didn't expect anything else. The way he had cupped her face before must have been a simple slip. An accident of some kind. She couldn't imagine him to be gentle.

But she was mad at him anyway so she didn't want any soft touch - wait did she even want to be touched by him? Why? Why was she not screaming and trying to get him of but instead sighing and almost moaning has his tongue darted out to taste her neck?

He got frustrated by her scarf blocking his way so he leaned back - when did he get onto the table? - and pulled it off her. Her hand tried to grab it and pull it back, but it was already flying to the ground. She stared up to him with a mad gaze and she was about to throw some insults at him as she felt how his hand went beneath her shirt, leaving hot traces on her stomach, and every insult was lost on her tongue. Instead she opened her mouth and breathed heavily while he leaned down and watched her. Their eyes locked and they started a staring contest while his one hand wandered higher and higher. She wouldn't lose this - whatever this was. She grabbed his face pulled his down to her, kissing him again. He groaned against her and she smirked, her legs locking around him now, pulling him even closer. His hand was stuck between them so he got it out and started to undo her buttons. And she just let him do it. She even watched him as their mouthes parted and he looked down to see how she unraveled before him bit for bit. Once her shirt was open, he gazed at her naked upper body and Mikasa felt the urge to hide it but he just whispered something she couldn't understand and started to kiss the path between her breats.

He was suddenly so gentle, his kisses featherly light and his hands caressing as they massaged her breasts.

Something stirred and warmed up in her lower reigion at this and her legs tightened around him, causing him to draw in a sharp breath. "Mikasa," he whispered and his face appeared over hers again, so close to her mouth that she could feel his warmth, but not yet touching.

"Do you really, really hate me?" His voice was low and serious but his eyes were unlike she had seen them before. One of his fingers was travelling down her cheek, her jaw, her neck and back up again. It made her stop breathing all together because all she could think how beautiful he looked and she felt how all those training sessions that ended that frustrating in the last years, came back to her now at once. She took his travelling hand in hers and looked at him. "_Yeah_…," she whispered. _No_, she should have said.

He nodded and they started kissing again.

At some point he lifted her off his table and carried her to the room connected to his office - his bedroom. He lowered her body onto the bed and followed, their mouths hardly parting at all. He started to undo her pants and belts, pulling of her boots and the rest, so she would lay there naked and beautiful as she was and it hurt him to see the marks the gear had inked into her skin while she should be untouched and even like porcelain.

His clothes soon followed and he liked how their bodies felt in collidition. How her legs would go around his hips almost in reflex and how her skin would gave in beneath his touch. She was so soft despite all those muscles and scars while his fingers were not. He wasn't soft and clean and beautiful as she was.

They stopped kissing once again to look at each other and they were both breathless and lost as they lay there and she just nodded to him because she knew where this was going and Mikasa wanted it. She had wanted it for years without realizing it. All those times when he would linger over her but leave her then competely undone. It made her search comfort on her own more than once and for him it was not different.

Now she was shaking because it was something she had never done before, a new challenge of some kind. But he was her teacher after all, so she shouldn't be afraid of this.

She felt something hard at her entrance and her hands reached up to his face and he halted and watched her as she closed her eyes. "P-please, Levi… I- I am…" He quickly shushed her and his hands cupped her face again, just like he did some time ago - so unusually gentle. "Don't be scared," he whispered and started to push.

And it hurt. It really tore her apart there and his mouth swallowed her expressions of pain as he pushed deeper and deeper and at some point he stopped and she just felt full and aching. He didn't move at all, exept of his mouth that travelled along her neck up to her face. "It's okay…" he whispered and she just nodded, saying it was fine and it really was. The pain started to ebb, even when he started to move out very slowly. It wasn't all okay yet but she felt how it got better each and every time and then almost suddenly there was a new feeling to this. It felt different than anything she experienced before and as his thrusts got faster and even deeper, a little moan escaped her and she started to meet him halfway.

They moved in synch, arms entangled, her legs locked around him and she didn't want him to ever stop this. Who knew you could feel like this?

And even though it wasn't Levi's first time he was still lost in the feeling of filling her like this. God knew how long he had imagined it. How she would look, how she would feel and sound and smell and taste and yet it was so different. She was so ruinously beautiful. It left him to pieces and all that hold him together were her legs and her arms and the little sounds that left her mouth and creeped into his ear. They both whispered it, over and over again; each other's names.

And when her legs tightended around him and pulled him even deeper he knew they both reached their peak. She was first and soon he followed and they both collapsed agains his mattress.

He shamelessly lay on her with his full weight and she wrapped her arms around his torso so he wouldn't even dare to move. Like he would even think of that.

"I really, really, really hate you," she whispered and moved her head to look at him.

He cupped her face like he did so often tonight and nodded. "Yeah, I hate you, too."


End file.
